Devil Witch and Wizard
by Bubbly12
Summary: Someone takes Vergil into a world like US being taken over by this New Order. Now he has to help the Allgood sibling Whitford and Wisteria Allgood, and help all the innocent children taken prisoner by the N.O. Including help find their parents as he and the Allgoods try to stop the dictator know The One Who Is The One!


I'm obsessed with a book called Witch and Wizard by James Paterson, the author who wrote Maximum Ride even though I never read it. I'm reading the second book The Gift, I'm on chapter 44. Then I thought 'What if Vergil was turned into a little kid and was helping out Whit and Wisty?' So I wrote this, and if you guys read my other fanfic King Vergil you'll see how alike my OC and Wisty are alike. This takes place in the first story. Please enjoy!

Welcome to the N.O.

Vergil stirred in his sleep, but slowly his eyelids opened, "Where am I?" Vergil quickly grabbed his throat. His voice sounded like a child, he went to stare at his hands. Instead when he lifted his arms his sleeves quickly slipped down, and revealed small hands and child arms.

"Confused aren't we?" Vergil quickly turned and saw an old woman with the most ridicules hair style.

"Who are you and what have you done to me?" Vergil asked, keeping his cool atmosphere.

"Call me , I need your you into a child is just the first step." Vergil snorted and folded his small arms.

"Then you're out of luck. I don't help people, especially those who turn me into a child." smirked at his answers.

"I know you were going to be difficult, that's why the spell I used on you only I can I reverse it. So Vergil do we have deal?" Her wrinkled hand reached out for a sealed deal. Vergil glared at her, but rolled up his sleeve and grabbed hers sealing this deal. Vergil then woke up in another location. A town in ruins, he walked wobbly since his boots were more bigger and his coat sagging. It was loud with the sound of bombs erupting. Vergil found yamato under some rubble, and quickly dug it out.

'Where do I go now? That damn old hag didn't even tell me what to do?' As Vergil took another wobbly step, he tripped over a pothole and landed on a dirty puddle. He stared at his reflection and predicted he was eight years old. Vergil tried to rub off the dirt off his face, but spread all over his face and into his white hair. 'This just getting better and better.' Then Vergil heard some shouting at the distance, "Do you think some are over there?" "No! Check here!" Two enforcers seemed to be patrolling the area.

"Hey! Excuse!" Vergil called out for their attention. As he expected they spotted him. What got Vergil off guard was how they were grinning at him, "Do you know what's going on here?"

"Stungun him now!" The second patrol guy from behind Vergil used a stungun on him. The next thing Vergil knew was everything turned black.

"Dammit..."

"Wakey wakey runt!" Vergil was restrained by the same two men who ambushed him. A man sitting in his desk was observing yamato. Vergil was now dressed in prison stripped baggy uniform. 'At least they feel a little comfortable.' Then his attention turned to the man at the desk.

"**Don't touch**-" Vergil was cut off because a third guard punched his stomach that even blood wanted to rush out out of Vergil's throat.

"You don't give the orders vermin, only we do. Now answer our questions." Vergil's young body trembled but gave a deadly stare at his captor. He smirked when the man backed a few steps away from him.

"Enough, tell me brat. What's your name?" Vergil turned to look at the desk forgetting that he held yamato for the moment.

"Vergil." The man looked unconvinced and placed his glasses right.

"I checked every child's file, and none had the name Vergil."

"I'm not from here, so you have no file on me." The man face soon turned red and began to yell.

"**I have files of new children moving in as well**! **Tell me what's your real name or face the consequences**!" Vergil scoffed, and looked the other way.

"I'm telling the truth. Test me, bring a lying detector-" Vergil again was cut off by the third guard except he used a nightstick, it turned made Vergil's head turned to the other side with such force, that it would knock off a human teeth. The other two guards tightened their grip on Vergil's arms and his feet were a few inches above the ground. Vergil spit the blood out of his mouth and began to struggle to get out of the other two guards grip. He wanted to rip that man to shreds.

"**Hit the rat again**!" Guard 1 yelled, guard 3 hesitated because the look Vergil was giving him, it was as if staring into a cold blooded monster that just wanted to kill anything in its sight. He hit Vergil again, in the other side of his face.

"Yeah! Hahaha! Do it again!" Cheered guard 2.

"Boys as entertaining as it is, I need the brat to be conscious enough to answer my questions." The man in the desk said, while giggling at the scene. "Now rat, I'll say this again. What's your real name and maybe they'll go easy on you?" The man gave a cruel grin as he watched Vergil spit more blood. Vergil smirked and looked at the man in the eye.

"My name is (spits saliva covered blood at the man's face) Vergil. Are they still going to go nice on me sir?" Vergil asked innocently with his sweet little eight year old voice. The man grabbed a near by tissue and cleaned his face.

"**Get him out of my sight**!**Put him in cell block D cell four twelve now! Before I execute him myself**!"

Vergil was dragged to his cell and then thrown in roughly. Vergil walked over to the bars and saw that the prisoners were children. Ages three to eighteen, all hungry, thirsty, dirty, beaten, and mostly broken. He spotted a girl in a neighboring cell, and he walked over to her.

"Do you know what's happening?" Vergil asked, while gripping the bars. The girl looked up at him, her eyelids were begging to be closed.

"It's the New Order. They believe we kids are a drain to their society, so they locked us here in the reformatory."

"You're all kids. Not adults, why would they treat you all like this."

"It's because were-" The doors were opened as a signal another prisoner was coming. The same guard beating him up with nightstick dragged a red haired girl by his cell.

"You got company you little rat." The girl tear filled eyes looked at Vergil. Vergil almost felt bad for her. Almost.

"Sure beats your company." Vergil retorted, the guard growled and began to yell.

"**SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SMART MOUTH!" **The redhead began to chuckle at the scene. The guard heard, and grabbed her hair, "**YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY WITCH!" **

"Let her go." Vergil said coldly, his eyes burning into the guards eyes. The guards' eye twitched, and shoved her in.

"Thanks, my name's Wisteria, but call me Wisty. What's yours kid?" Vergil observed the redhead teen, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry. My name's Vergil." The girl's smile soon began to fade as she looked around the room and the kids. He soon heard her panting and she was shaking. Wisty soon got the floor, trying to be quiet, but she quickly broke down.

"Are you okay?" Vergil asked, he walked closer to Wisty.

"I failed. They were all counting on me and now I let them all down." She wiped her eye, but soon another trail of tears came out, "I thought my parents were here, but it was all a lie. My powers are useless! I can't use them, I'm drained. There's no hope now..." Vergil lied his hand on her shoulder.

"You're wrong, there is hope. I'll get you out of here." Wisty stopped crying at stared at the eight year in awe, just then. The same girl Vergil was talking too, tapped Wisty's shoulder.

"He's right. Remember they're afraid of you. They're afraid of all of us. That's why they're doing this." She said, Vergil was quietly listening to the conversation, and decided to speak up.

"What do you mean, they're afraid of us?" He questioned her.

"They know we can change everything." A nearby guard heard the conversation.

"**SHUT UP YOU LITTLE PIECE OF DIRT**!" Vergil, Wisty, and the girl glared at the guard. The guard got scared and backed away, 'They are afraid!' Of coarse Vergil knew they were afraid of him, but he didn't they were afraid of the kids as well.

"...you are afraid." Wisty then had a determined look, "You should be." She ran at the guard and yelled "**FREEZE**!"

"**I SAID SHUT UP**!" The guard was about to use the nightstick to strike at Wisty, but Vergil blocked the attack with his arms crossing just like a shield. Wisty stared coldly at the guard in the eyes, and soon both guards couldn't move. Wisty laughed with glee, she grabbed the keys from his holster and opened her cell.

"You guys want out of here or what?!" She asked the kids, they all cheered. Vergil stared at awe.

"How did she do that...?" Wisty turned to him, and smiled.

"Thank you." Wisty ran to open the cells of the other children. Vergil ran off to find yamato, 'No don't that human scratched her!'

The man who sat with desk was playing around with yamato , like a child playing with a wooden sword.

"Having some fun are we?" He turned and saw am eight year old Vergil standing on top of his desk. Vergil cracked his knuckles and smirked at the terrified man, "I'd suggest you give me back what's rightfully mine, or I have to go through drastic measures."

"AAAHHHH!" He screamed and dropped the sword on the floor. Vergil jumped off the desk, and retrieved yamato. The sound of cheers, laugh, and cries of children were coming his way, but the smell off smoke got Vergil's attention.

"Wisty?!" Vergil saw that Wisty was on fire, but her flesh wasn't burning.

"It's alright. I'll explain this later!"

Whit saw all the kids out, and waited to see if Wisty was one among them. He soon spotted his sister and a white haired little boy coming out last.

"Wisty!" Whit called out. Wisty turned and saw her brother, and she staggered towards him. Vergil trailing behind her.

"Whit, you ca..."She couldn't finish because she looked as if someone shot her(Note:In the book it she got shot or electrocuted, but in the graphic novel she just fell to the ground) Wisty fell to the floor.

"Wisty?!" Vergil shook her, "Wisty wake up!" Whit ran towards them, he picked her up. A girl missing a few fingers came by and saw what happned.

"Is she okay?!"

"Get the van! We're getting out of here Margo!" The girl Margo nodded.

"I don't think so, wizard." Everyone turned and saw a man dressed as a judge, horrifying looking woman with a cast, covered in bandages and an army of soldiers. They were judge Unger and his sister Matron. Matron walked forward and smirked, and said, "I see the information about the breakout was correct."

"Good job Junior Informant Jonathan." Judge Unger said to a thin boy as he was revealed by the shocked crowd.

"Jon...why?!" Margo cried as the boy began to explain his betrayal. Jonathan shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"It's too hard, and hopeless living like you do." Vergil didn't know the boy, but he wanted to slice him in half, "The New Order offers a better life. It beats prison and death. I believe in The One." Vergil summoned swords that hit half of the soldiers, everyone looked shocked, and turned to look at him in confusion and fear. 'Is he a magical being too?' Thought Whit as Vergil turned to him.

"They're afraid of us, because of change, and we are change." 'Maybe this is why she made me a child?'

Whit didn't know how this got in his head, but it had to do with kid. Vergil turned to the crowed of shocked soldiers and said this saying, the same one in Whits' head. Whit stood up, with Wisty in his arms.

"They are afraid of change we must change." They both said together, and many kids began to join the chant.

"They're afraid of the young, we're the young."

"They're afraid of books and knowledge and ideas."

"They're most afraid of our magic."

"**Silence! The witch wizard and the boy must be put to death immediately**!" Vergil stood in front of Whit and Wisty in a protective manner, "**Let them burn! The fire will take care of the society's problem once and for all!" **Vergil was about to use summon sword again, but was interrupted.

"No!"

"Wisty!" Whit exclaimed, Vergil smirked.

"I see you finally decided to wake up hothead." Wisty playfully punched Vergil in the arm.

"And what? Let you guys have all the fun? No way dude! Now for you." She soon turned to Unger, "You see we now know we are the witch and wizard as you can clearly tell, but not it's time for your own judgment! I send you to um...Roachland! Where you will be treated like a heinous criminal, even under the law of roaches!"

"I give you all my power, you speak for all of us." Whit stated and he and Wisty raised their hands and shot at Judge Unger.

'Incredible!' Thought Vergil at he stared at the siblings. Pretty soon smoke was only seen, but when you looked down. They turned Unger into a roach! Matron, Johnathon, and the soldiers were full of fear now.

"If you want to end up like him, I suggest you stick around!" Vergil proclaimed, that got them running away. "Pfff...how pathetic. I didn't even have to use yamato, hm?" Unger started to skitter in his little roach legs, but a rat was in his way. The rodent took a bite out of his head.

"You know, I like rats when they're not bigger than me. They're almost cute don't you think?" Vergil couldn't help but chuckle at Wisterias' humor, but it was cut short when she fainted. As Vergil began to approach them he felt a dark aura behind him. He turned and saw a bald man with a cloak, he could tell he was bad news.

"She good Whitford, including you as well devil boy." Vergil had his hand on yamato.

"Who are you?! What are you?!"

"I am The One Who Is The One. I'd also watch my tone if I were you." He walked closer to the Allgood siblings. He beagn to tell them of a prophesy and it had to do with them. The One beagn to dissappear in the wind, "Wake her up gently." He told Whit.

Vergil had just finished taking a shower, a very cold shower. The Garfunkel used to be the most beautiful hotel, but the N.O. just had to ruin it, with bombs. It's were the children took shelter and took the rescued. Vergil only found similar clothes that were similar to his old attire. A black skinny cargo pants, black shirt that was a little ripped in the middle, brown camper klick shoes, and a dark blue sweater but with no hoodie. Vergil also wore a brown belt with a clip, so it could carry his tried to spike his hair back, but it went flat down.

As Vergil walked around Garfunkel, he ignored the hellos that greeted him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned and saw another teen girl.

"Um hello. Are you the boy who took out some of those soldiers?"

"Yes, do you need something?" The girl shook her head.

"No, wait, well, my name's Janine I'm leader for the week. I came to ask you if you could join our rescue team. I know your younger from the others, but they saw what you could do. We do need the help we can get, can you help?" Vergil thought for a minute, but answered.

"Sure. Whens the next mission?"

Vergil had finally met his teammates Sasha(a boy) Emmet, and Margo. He even met Bryon Swaine, a boy who was turned into a weasel by Wisty.

"It's his true form." Vergil turned and saw Wisty's brother Whit.

"We didn't properly introduce ourselves. My name's Vergil." Whit took his hand and shook it.

"My name's Whitford, but call me Whit." Vergil nodded, and heard a sound in the room.

"Seems like your sister woke up."

Sorry it didn't make that much sense. I let my friend borrow my first boo, so I was using the graphic novel version. More chapters on the way! Please Review!


End file.
